The present invention relates to a system and a method for an information provider communicating with an information requester, more particularly on-line shopping mall or on-line portal site, which provides trading environments between a plurality of purchaser and a plurality of merchant on on-line network, communication with customers, that is, Business to Customer (B to C), Business to Business (B to B) etc.
As internet users are increased rapidly, information requests on goods or services are expanded swiftly. Since it is necessary for people to use the internet in daily life, there are a number of e-market places installed on the internet as an example of e-trading platform. A number of merchants or e-dealers register and sell goods through the e-market places and a number of customers connect to the e-market places and search the information on the registered goods and services to purchase these registered goods and services.
If the customers have questions on the information for goods to buy, they should find out the information on goods in web sites or blogs etc., refer to Frequently Asked Questions (FAQ) in these e-market places, or send an e-mail to a dealer or an operator of these e-market places. However, since these web site, blogs or FAQ only include general information about the goods, the customers have difficulty in acquiring correct answers. Also, in case of e-mail, the customers have to wait for an answer from the dealer or the operator for a long time. These problems arise in a portal web site or an on-line shopping mall.